The Hunger Games: Peeta's Story
by Ann Hawthorne
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Alguém imagina o que se passava na cabeça de Peeta? Como ele acabou com os Carreiristas? O que ele estava fazendo quando estava deitado a beira do rio? O que ele e Haymitch discutiram em particular? Você vai ficar viciado, eu prometo. Fanfic, summary, imagem de capa - originais em inglês, pertencem a EscapeArtist25.
1. A Colheita - Parte 1

Heey, gente. É a primeira vez que eu posto alguma coisa aqui no ff, então sejam legais.

Pra começar, isso é apenas uma _tradução_. A autora da história,** EscapeArtist25**, me deu autorização para traduzir e publicar o material e, como combinado, deixo beeeeem claro que os direitos autorais sobre fanfic são inteiramente dela.

Peço perdão por qualquer erro ortográfico, etc.

Espero que gostem!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **The Hunger Games não me pertence.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – A Colheita – Parte 1**

Abri meus olhos ao cheiro de pão fresco recém-assado, um luxo que a maioria das pessoas que vivem aqui no Distrito 12 não tem. Eu sei o quanto sou sortudo, apesar de ter uma família com raiva que está sempre em desacordo entre si. Minha mãe, Mera, é abusiva. Na verdade, eu não sei se esse é o termo correto. Ela é rígida, sim, mas... Não, não há desculpas. Ela é abusiva. Quando eu ou meus irmãos nos comportamos mal, ou ao menos se ela acha que estamos nos comportando mal, ela nos bate. Às vezes só com um cinto, às vezes com uma casca quente – aquela coisa de madeira usada para tirar o pão do forno –, às vezes até com uma barra de metal usada para quebrar a madeira na lareira.

Ela é uma mulher agradável lá fora, sempre diz apenas o que deve em público, sempre tem um sorriso cortês em seu rosto, um aperto de mão firme, e um olhar profissional sobre ela que lhe garante o respeito da cidade. Do meu pai, por outro lado, ninguém sabe. Ele é conhecido simplesmente como "O Padeiro". Ninguém na cidade o chama pelo primeiro nome, Lon. Ele é gentil e paciente, e porque ele e minha mãe escolheram um ao outro, eu provavelmente nunca vou saber. Eu tenho certeza de que ele a ama; ele a coloca acima da forma com que ela age. Ela o menospreza demais, isso me enfurece; mas, por alguma razão, isso não parece surtir qualquer efeito nele. Meu irmão mais velho, Riley, acha que ele tem medo, e até diz isso na cara dele. Isso me enfurece completamente. Mas eu não acho que é isso, acho que, talvez, ele só não se importe, realmente. Ele é um cara fácil de lidar, sempre foi.

Eu moro numa vizinhança com outros comerciantes, como o açougueiro ou o cara dos laticínios. Outras partes da cidade incluem a Praça da Cidade, que tem o Prédio da Justiça, onde os eventos públicos são realizados, como casamentos. Há também um pequeno parque, e cinco telas de televisão absolutamente enormes – o que significa que são _pelos menos_ tão altas quanto eu – ao redor da praça para os anúncios do Capitol e etc. O prefeito também mora aqui. E então há o que é conhecido como o Hob. É tecnicamente um mercado negro, mas um monte dos nossos Pacificadores compram seus produtos lá também, então, enquanto tudo estiver funcionando perfeitamente lá, eles ficam de boca calada sobre todo o esquema.

Há a ecolca do distrito entre o Hob e a Praça da Cidade. Temos uma escola primária e secundária. As crianças começam o primário aos 5 anos, e o secundário com 12, então se formam aos 18. Perto da escola do distrito, estão as minas. O negócio do Distrito 12 é a mineração. É o que nosso distrito produz para o Capitol. A maioria dos homens com mais de 18 anos trabalha nas minas. É onde eu provavelmente vou acabar. Nós temos a padaria, mas ela funciona bem com só uma pessoa, e o mais velho dos meus irmãos, Jacob, é que vai conduzi-la. Então Riley e eu provavelmente iremos para as minas.

As minas são logo ao lado do lugar chamado o Seam – que é essencialmente a parte pobre da cidade. Todas as casas parecem iguais, e chamá-las de "casas" é um exagero. São mais como um amontoado de barracos. Eu entrei em um, uma vez. Há uma cozinha apertada perto da sala de estar, sem uma sala de jantar formal. Casas com crianças têm dois quartos e um banheiro, casas sem crianças só têm um quarto. Os pisos geralmente são feitos de madeira velha e estragada, assim como as paredes e os telhados. A casa em que entrei tinha vazamentos no telhado, embora eu não saiba se todas elas têm, eu espero que não – fica realmente frio, para não mencionar a chuva, durante o inverno e o outono. A maioria dos meus colegas da escola mora no Seam. Infelizmente, a parte mais pobre da cidade é também a mais povoada. Eu tento evitar o Seam sempre que possível; ver as crianças mal-nutridas me chateia.

Além do Seam, está a cerca. É eletrificada 24 horas por dia, sete dias por semana; é a forma de o Capitol nos manter dentro da segurança de nossos distritos. Há buracos por onde parece que as pessoas escapam, e eu acho que posso saber quem está escapando. Ir para a floresta fora do Distrito 12 é punido com a morte. Mas eu nunca contaria, por mais razões do que uma; entretanto, tenho certeza absoluta de que eu nunca iria lá fora.

Eu realmente sou mais como meu pai, paciente, gentil, afetuoso. Meu irmão Riley é muito parecido com minha mãe, e meu irmão mais velho, Jacob, parece ter puxado os melhores traços de minha mãe e meu pai. Ele é gentil sem ser bajulador, e severo sem ser malvado. É por isso que ele já está sendo preparado para conduzir a padaria. Tudo o que eu faço é confeitar os bolos.

Riley me dá um tapa na cabeça de brincadeira. "Levanta, cabeçudo. A Colheita é hoje."

É verdade. É 1º de Setembro. Em todo 1º de Setembro, o Capitol "colhe" um garoto e uma garota de cada distrito para competir em um jogo doentio para o entertenimento dos cidadãos do Capitol. Esfrego meus olhos e me estico, então levanto e caminho para a nossa sala de estar, onde um prato de frutas e torradas espera por mim e meus irmãos. Jacob está sentado perto de meu pai, bebendo café e lendo o jornal. Eles parecem clones, já que meu pai está fazendo o mesmo. Minha mãe ainda está dormindo. Riley me soca de novo no ombro, então senta perto de mim e começa a inalar sua comida. Eu não tenho ideia de como ele não é gordo, desde que ele come tant pessoa mais preguiçosa que eu conheço. Me enoja a forma como ele trata a comida como se sempre fosse haver mais, quando tantas pessoas se preocupam diariamente sobre não ter o bastante.

Às 11hs, Riley e eu temos que levar os pães que não foram vendidos no dia anterior para vendê-los no Hob. Uma vez que é a um preço muito mais barato, algumas pessoas do Seam podem se dar ao luxo de comprá-los. Às vezes, quando eu estou sozinho aqui, eu dou um ou dois pães para uma família faminta que precisa, mas eu não posso fazer isso quando Riley está comigo, ele não somente contaria a minha mãe, mas provavelmente contaria aos Pacificadores.

Por volta do meio-dia, as pessoas começam a fechar as lojas, porque a Colheita obrigatória é na Praça da Cidade às 14hs – mas minha mãe nos instruiu a não fechar antes das 12hs15min. E eu fico satisfeito, porque eu vejo um rosto familiar se dirigindo ao Hob bem agora. Na verdade, dois deles. Gale e Katniss, Katniss e Gale. Eles entram no Hob pelo menos uma vez por semana para negociar caça e peixe frescos, e alguns frutos silvestres. Eles são aqueles que escapam pela cerca. Eles parecem muito confortáveis um com o outro, mas nunca pareceram realmente românticos. Ainda assim, todos no Hob falam sobre o futuro deles quando eles saem. Todos pensam que eles são perfeitos um para o outro. Eles provavelmente são, mas eu queria que não fosse verdade.

Riley me dá outro tapa na cabeça. "Hora de ir, imprestável."

Ele joga uma das cestas vazias em que trouxemos os pães em seu ombro, e gesticula para que eu pegue a hora. Eu pego, e andamos de volta para casa. Quando chegamos, há duas mudas de roupa sobre minha cama. Uma para mim e outra para Riley. Minha família não é rica o suficiente para nos comprar ternos para o dia da Colheita, mas nos vestimos bem. Estou vestindo uma camisa de botões cinza com calças cor de cáqui e sapatos pretos.

Riley está vestindo uma camisa preta recém-passada, calça branca, e sapatos pretos. Eu uso um pouco de água e um pente para ter certeza de que meu cabelo parece meio decente, e lavo meu rosto. Infelizmente, não importa quantas vezes eu lave meu rosto, o olhar de apreensão e ansiedade não vai embora. Meu nome só está na Colheita por cinco vezes, algumas pessoas da minha idade tem os seus lá dez vezes ou mesmo vinte, dependendo de se eles se inscrevem para o tesserae. Riley tem seu nome lá sete vezes, já que ele tem 18 anos. As chances de qualquer um de nós ser chamado é pequena, uma vez que há quase mil garotos elegíveis em nosso distrito. Mas alguém tem que ser escolhido.

A praça está apinhada de gente; todos os garotos elegíveis devem esperar de um lado de uma corda grossa, então há um corredor central que leva direto ao palco, onde os infelizes irão ficar de pé quando seus nomes forem chamados. Do outro lado do corredor, há outra corda, ao lado da qual as garotas elegíveis devem esperar. Todas as famílias de todos os elegíveis e possíveis tributos esperam atrás de nós, torcendo pelo melhor, mas esperando o pior.

Eu arrisco um olhar para minha família. Meu pai está mastigando a unha do seu polegar, um sinal do quão nervoso ele está. Meu irmão Jacob só fica lá em pé ao lado dele, e então faz contato visual comigo, me dando um esperançoso levantar de polegares, como se dizendo "E que a sorte esteja sempre a seu favor".

Minha mãe, por outro lado, está batendo papo com outra mulher da nossa vizinhança, falando sobre sabe-se lá o quê – mas provavelmente fofoca. Como quem não está vestido apropriadamente, ou quais nomes estão na Colheita mais vezes, ou quais pais não estão mantendo a compostura. Eu amo a minha mãe, mas às vezes não entendo como ela pode ser tão insensível.

Então, meu irmão Riley me diz pra prestar atenção. Uma anunciadora do Capitol, chamada Effie Trinket, segundo o perfil nas grandes telas de TV, se aproxima. Atrás do microfone e das tigelas de vidro de onde ela tira os nomes, estão três cadeiras, feitas de madeira e veludo. Uma é para Effie, uma para o prefeito, e outra para o único vitorioso dos Hunger Games ainda vivo do nosso distrito, Haymitch Abernathy. Ele não está no assento. Todo mundo sabe que ele fica bêbado o tempo todo, então ele provavelmente está desmaiado em alguma sarjeta. Ele não liga de a Colheita é obrigatória. Ele vai aparecer quando tiver vontade.

Effie senta-se em sua cadeira ao lado do Prefeito Undersee. Quando batem às duas horas, Prefeito Undersee levanta-se para o microfone e começa a ler a história de Panem, do jeito que ele faz todo ano durante a Colheita. Rebelião, blá, blá, blá, Dias Sombrios, blá, blá, blá. Eu não estou mais prestando atenção de verdade. É a mesma história que todos já ouvimos milhares de vezes e para a qual não poderíamos ligar menos, uma vez que nossas vidas podem ser tão curtas.

Então, quase no final do discurso do prefeito, um Haymitch muito bêbado e muito sujo cambaleia para cima do palco e tenta abraçar Effie. Claramente enojada, ela o empurra e arruma o cabelo antes de se dirigir ao microfone. Haymitch desmaia em sua cadeira. Seu comportamento está em rede nacional, e eu sei que minha mãe está reclamando disso para meu pai nesse exato segundo. "Eu não acredito que ele subiria lá daquele jeito, sem tomar banho ou se vestir direito. E ele está _bêbado_. Eu ficaria absolutamente envergonhada se..." nessa parte, meu pai normalmente sai da sintonia.

Effie Trinket anda excitadamente até o microfone. Ela se dirige a nós com seu estranho e atrevido sotaque do Capitol, "Feliz Hunger Games," como se fosse algum tipo de feriado ou algo assim, "E que a sorte esteja sempre a seu favor!".

Então ela fala sobre o quão feliz ela fica feliz por estar aqui, mas eu realmente só quero que o dia todo acabe. Não me importa que haja um grande banquete depois da Colheita, com amigos e familiares, diversão e jogos. Eles são todos amigos da minha mãe, de qualquer forma. Eu sei que haverá duas famílias do Distrito 12 de luto enquanto celebramos, e isso é errado. Effie inala profundamente e diz, "Damas primeiro!"; estou cruzando meus dedos, esperando que não seja uma garota que eu conheça. É horrível de qualquer forma que você olhe para isso, mas é ligeiramente menos horrível do que alguém que eu conheço estar lá em cima.

Effie limpa sua garganta, então desvia o olhar do papel e diz, "Primrose Everdeen!"

Meus olhos caem para o chão imediatamente. Eu não somente conheço essa garota, como ela tem apenas 12 anos. Doze anos! Como é doentio, o Capitol mandar alguém de doze anos para uma morte quase certa, para seu entretenimento! Não posso suportar olhar a pobre garota andar até o palco, e não posso suportar olhar para a expressão no rosto de sua irmã mais velha. Mas então algo acontece e eu tenho que olhar para cima. Katniss, a garota de 16 anos que eu vi no Hob, e com quem tive apenas um encontro, corre para frente em direção ao palco e grita, "Prim! Não! Eu me voluntario! Eu me voluntario como tributo!"

A multidão, que antes estava murmurando sobre suas respirações sobre o quão injusto era mandar alguém de doze anos para a arena, se cala. Todos exceto por Effie. Ela diz, "Adorável!"

_Não_ é adorável. "Mas eu acredito que há esse pequeno método de introduzir o vencedor da Colheita e então perguntar por voluntários, e..."

Eu paro de ouvir a esse ponto. Até que o prefeito diz que não importa, e que se a garota quer se voluntariar, deixe-a. Eu quero desviar o olhar, mas não posso. Ao invés, eu assisto em horror a garota por quem estou apaixonado andar em direção ao palco, escalando os degraus e tomando seu lugar ao lado de Effie.


	2. A Colheita - Parte 2

Heey pessoal. Obrigada a todos que seguiram/favoritaram/deixaram review! Demorou um pouco, mas aqui está o Capítulo 2!

Maaaaas... Antes disso, vou colocar aqui as considerações que esqueci de colocar no Capítulo 1:

- Pra começar, como vocês devem ter percebido, eu gosto de deixar alguns termos no idioma original. Mas caso haja alguma dificuldade, eu posso colocar os termos correspondentes no final do capítulo. Além disso, prefiro usar aspas nas falas ao invés de travessões.**  
**

- A história é contada no ponto de vista do Peeta. Logo, tem mais "sentimentalismo" (por falta de palavra melhor, mas acho que vocês entenderam) na narrativa. Nada muito piegas, na minha opinião.

- É uma fanfic e não fui eu que escrevi. Então se você achar que alguma coisa não aconteceu do jeito que está aqui, não venha reclamar comigo. Eu só estou traduzindo, não posso mudar o material; se não gosta, não leia. Não gosto de PMs grosseiras.

- Perdoem qualquer erro ortográfico e de digitação.

Obrigada de novo por todos os comentários gentis e críticas construtivas; vou parar de enrolação e vamos ao capítulo! Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – A Colheita – Parte 2**

Para minha surpresa, meu irmão narcisista, Riley, foi aquele a me consolar enquanto eu assistia horrorizado. Ele é o único que sabe dos meus sentimentos por ela. Minha mãe me bateria se soubesse, meu pai definitivamente entenderia, mas não era o melhor guardador de segredos – especialmente com minha mãe. E meu irmão mais velho é muito indiferente a tudo. Isso quando ele pelo menos escuta e tudo.

"Não se preocupe mano, se alguma menina do Distrito 12 tem uma chance de sair de lá viva, é ela", ele diz, acenando na direção dela. Ele está tentando ajudar, e eu o amo por isso, mas não diminui a minha dor, embora ele esteja certo. Ela é a pessoa mais forte que conheço.

Eu a conheci quando eu tinha cinco anos. Ela e eu estávamos na mesma sala do primário. Antes do nosso primeiro dia da escola, meu pai me levou lá, e a mãe dela a levou. Quando a mãe de Katniss encontrou a professora, meu pai se abaixou perto de mim e sussurrou, "Eu quis casar com aquela mulher" ele apontou a mãe dela.

"Mas ela é do Seam", eu disse.

"Ela nem sempre foi. Casou com um mineiro de carvão."

"Por que diabos ela faria isso?" Todos sabem que os mineiros de carvão são os mais pobres do Distrito 12.

"Porque, deixe-me te contar, meu filho, quando ele cantava, até os pássaros paravam para ouvir." Eu olhei para a mãe dela, então fiz um rápido contato visual com Katniss, e rapidamente olhei pra longe.

Mais tarde naquele dia, nossa classe tinha uma aula de música no pátio da escola primária. A professora perguntou a classe quem conhecia a música do vale e a mão dela levantou no ar. Ela pegou o papel para cantar. Eu não estava prestando atenção. Eu estava falando com um amigo, mas então eu ouvi o som mais harmonioso, um som que ela indubitavelmente puxou de seu pai. Eu não estava prestando atenção às palavras, apenas ao som da voz dela. Então eu percebi que os pássaros pararam de cantar. Lembrei-me das palavras que meu pai me dissera antes... "... até os pássaros paravam para ouvir." Eu estava hipnotizado pela voz dela, e naquele momento eu desenvolvi minha primeira paixão.

Quando tínhamos 11 anos, houve um incidente horrível numa mina que matou vários trabalhadores, inclusive o pai dela. No dia seguinte na escola, eu imediatamente fui procura-la, mas ela não estava lá. Ela não esteve lá por toda a semana. Naquela sexta-feira, cheguei da escola e me abaixei no corredor quando ouvi minha mãe mencionar a família dela.

"Bem, _eu_ ouvi que a mulher dele nem mesmo cuida das filhas deles. Elas têm apenas onze e sete anos. Quão lamentável isso é?" Essa foi a primeira vez em que ouvi meu pai responder a minha mãe.

"Oh, cale-se, Mera. Você estaria perdida também se isso acontecesse com você."

Minha mãe, enojada, disse a ele, "Não iria. Não sou estúpida o bastante para me casar com um homem do Seam."

Meu pai ficou mais irritado do que eu já o vi, mas ele nunca levantaria uma mão para minha mãe, então eles só gritaram um com o outro por um tempo. Eu fui para o meu quarto e olhei para fora da minha janela por um longo tempo, encarando a fumaça distante que vinha da agora obliterada mina. Não pude evitar imaginar se a culpa era do Capitol. Eu também pensei, se a mãe de Katniss estava triste demais para cuidar delas, como elas estavam comendo? Pessoas do Seam já são assustadoramente magras no normal. Continuei pensando que deveria haver algo que pudesse fazer, mas eu não sabia o que.

Na semana seguinte, Katniss e sua irmã, Prim, voltaram para a escola. As roupas de Katniss já estavam mais folgadas, e eu desejei poder ajudar. Mesmo só falando com ela. Fiz questão de ir até a casa dela depois da escola, independentemente do que os meus irmãos contariam aos meus pais. Eu queria falar com ela e ter certeza que ela estava bem. Mesmo que ela não estivesse, eu queria que ela soubesse que alguém se importava. Após a minha lição de casa, eu escapei com sucesso da minha casa e fui ao Seam, mas antes que eu pudesse chegar a sua casa, notei que ela estava indo em direção à cerca do distrito.

"NÃO!" Eu gritei. Ela não deve saber que a cerca é eletrificada. Eu gritei mais algumas vezes, enquanto corria em sua direção, mas ela não me ouviu. Então, de alguma forma, ela chegou ao outro lado da cerca, excelentemente. Eu estava amedrontado. O que ela estava fazendo? Por que ela arriscaria sua vida para ir ao outro lado da cerca? Quero dizer, o que tem lá fora?

A curiosidade ganhou o melhor de mim, e eu esperei por uma hora, então duas, então três tinham se passado quando eu finalmente vi uma silhueta de sua estatura deslizar por baixo da cerca, por onde entrou. Ela tinha uma bolsa em sua mão que eu não devo ter percebido antes. Enquanto ela se aproximava, pude ver pela parte de cima da bolsa, que havia várias folhas, mas em sua maioria agulhas de pinheiro. Desde que eu já estava enrascado mesmo, decidi quebrar o toque de recolher ao escurecer e fiquei por perto um pouco mais. Do teto da loja abandonada em que eu estava sentado, eu podia ver através da janela da cozinha de sua família. A mãe de Katniss estava sentada em uma cadeira, encarando o nada com uma expressão vazia em seu rosto, Prim estava se queixando para a mãe por estar com fome, para o que ela não recebeu qualquer resposta.

Katniss juntou as agulhas de pinheiro com um pouco água num pote no fogão. Em dez minutos, ela pôs um pouco em três tigelas e forçou sua mãe a comer antes de ela mesma comer sua tigela de ensopado de pinheiro. Era triste de assistir, e eu queria desesperadamente trazê-la algum pão, mas eu tinha que bolar um plano primeiro.

Foi quando eu sugeri que eu começasse a vender os pães dormidos no Hob. Eu pensei em, depois vender pelo dia inteiro, levar o que quer que restasse para a casa dela. Minha mãe não estava tão certa sobre da ideia, mas disse que pensaria sobre isso, o que era satisfatório por hora.

Com o passar das semanas, percebi mudanças em Katniss. A garotinha feliz que gostava de cantar se tornou distante e inalcançável. Ela nunca se voluntariou para mais nada, e ninguém a ouviu cantar desde o acidente. Ela só sentava lá, dia após dia, parecendo ter coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar do que a história de Panem. Todos os dias, assim que o sinal tocava, ela saía.

Um dia, várias semanas depois da morte de seu pai, eu tive meu primeiro encontro com ela fora da escola. Estava chovendo naquele dia, então corri pra casa para evitar ficar muito encharcado. Enquanto eu fazia meu dever de casa, eu ouvi latas de lixo estrondando lá fora. Não era grande coisa, às vezes pegávamos crianças do Seam roubando comida das nossas latas de lixo, e minha mãe geralmente gritaria obscenidades para eles e eles iriam embora. Mas essa não era uma garota qualquer do Seam. Era ela.

Minha mãe imediatamente começou a gritar para ela ir embora, e eu assisti da janela do meu quarto. Ela tropeçou no que parecia ser o nada, e caiu sobre um toco de árvore, segurando-se a ela e deixando seu corpo escorregar para baixo, deitando no chão. Na chuva, notei suas roupas agarradas a sua pele e foi quando percebi o quão magra ela estava. Ela estava faminta. Ela estava fraca, não tinha tropeçado, só não tinha força nenhuma. Eu sabia que sua pobre mãe não podia sustenta-las, e seu pai não estava lá. Ela pegaria folhas e agulhas de pinheiro, mas não isso não era o bastante. Eu imediatamente corri escada abaixo para a padaria, e derrubei dois pães no fogo de propósito. Quando as extremidades estavam queimadas, mas o meio ainda estava bom o suficiente para comer, eu disse ao meu pai que iria alimentar os porcos com aquilo. Ele sequer levantou os olhos do relatório de vendas, apenas acenou. Sai da padaria, até a borda dela, ainda embaixo do apartamento, e joguei os pães na direção dela. Ela os notou no chão, então olhou para mim, pensando que talvez eu não os tivesse jogado para ela, e só estivesse me livrando deles. Então eu assenti na direção deles e pronunciei, "Leve-os" para ela. Ela nada disse, mas o olhar em seus olhos quando ela segurou o pão em suas mãos foi o bastante para mim. Ela estava grata.

Minha mãe viu o que eu fiz. "Garoto estúpido!" ela disse, girando um cinto em minha direção. "Se você alimenta um, todos virão vasculhar nosso lixo!" Ela me acertou de novo e de novo, nas minhas costas, rosto, braços, pescoço, todo lugar. Fui para a escola com um olho roxo no dia seguinte. Como punição, ela me deixou vender os pães no Hob, mas só se Riley fosse comigo. Ela disse que daquela forma eu assistiria as crianças do Seam passarem fome, vendendo apenas para aqueles que pudessem pagar. Mal ela sabia que, com o passar das semanas, Katniss vinha ao Hob cada vez mais, com cada vez mais caça. Ela viria com esquilos, peixes, frutas, uma vez ela até trouxe um cervo, com ajuda do colega do Seam, Gale. Acho que eles começaram a caçar para alimentar suas famílias famintas. Ela parecia melhor. Estava só começando a melhorar, mas se ela tinha força o bastante para caçar, então ela estava comendo bem o bastante para manter a si mesma e a sua família vivas. Era o suficiente para eu dormir mais facilmente à noite. Katniss e Gale às vezes compravam algum pão, e toda vez eu tentava falar com ela, perguntar como ela estava, como eu poderia ajudar. Mas eu estava nervoso demais com Gale lá, e com medo de que Riley contasse a minha mãe.

Ela e Gale pareceram ficar mais próximas, e eu podia dizer que ele pensava nela como algo mais que uma amiga. Ela não parecia se sentir assim sobre ele, mas ela havia passado por muita coisa, e tenho certeza de que um romance nunca seria a primeira coisa em sua mente. Ela era a chefe da família. Tinha outras prioridades. Mas ainda me incomodava um pouco quando os trabalhadores do Hob falavam sobre o futuro inevitável dela e Gale. Eu desejava que estivessem falando sobre ela e eu, mas Gale era forte e um bom caçador, também. Então se por acaso ela acabasse com ele, não seria tão ruim; pelo menos ela não ficaria com fome.

Meus pensamentos são trazidos de volta ao presente quando Effie anuncia que está sorteando o nome do garoto agora. Estou cruzando meus dedos para que seja Gale, por duas razões: um, ele é forte e capaz; e dois, ele a ama, e faz qualquer coisa que possa para protegê-la. Mas minha esperança vai por água abaixo quando Effie lê o nome, "Peeta Mellark".

Eu não penso. Não me permito pensar. Eu só foco em pôr um pé na frente do outro. Faço isso repetidamente até estar do outro lado de Effie enquanto ela anuncia para toda a Panem que os tributos do Distrito 12 estão ao lado dela. Katniss está me assistindo. Ela se lembra de mim. Não consigo concluir muito mais do que isso pela sua expressão. Não me permito olhar para ela. É difícil demais.

Meus olhos derivam em sua direção, e eu quero olhar nos olhos dela, dize-la que, de alguma forma, eu estou aqui para ela. Que ela pode falar comigo. Mas é tarde demais, porque os Pacificadores a estão levando para uma sala onde ela dirá adeus a sua família. E, ao mesmo tempo, sou levado para a minha.

Jacob, Riley e minha mãe estão na sala, mas meu pai não está. Não tenho tempo para me preocupar com o porquê. Jacob dá um tapinha no meu ombro e, em seguida, relutantemente, me abraça, mas não diz nada. Minha mãe está soluçando, para minha surpresa, mas então vê um Pacificador no canto e, para manter sua reputação, começa a fofocar de novo. "Bem, sabe, talvez o Distrito 12 tenha um vencedor esse ano."

Eu sei que ela não está falando de mim, mas tudo bem. Eu prefiro que Katniss ganhe, de qualquer forma. Ela tem uma família para cuidar, e dois caras que a amam. E um deles ainda estará vivo depois dos Games. Eu não tenho nada. Minha família não precisa de mim. Meus amigos não precisam de mim. Eu não estou deixando uma garota para trás, estou seguindo ela para a arena. Se eu puder mante-la viva, eu posso morrer pacificamente, sabendo que servi a um propósito. Eu só quero mostrar ao Capitol que não somos apenas peões para seu entretenimento. Temos sentimentos, e somos capazes de sentir tristeza, arrependimento e dor, assim como eles são. Eu pretendo de algum jeito, de alguma forma, antes de morrer, mostrar a todo o país que os Hunger Games são um erro.

Riley também não diz muito, apenas senta ao meu lado no sofá. Parece estar tentando achar algo para dizer. Eu lhe dou um abraço. "Riley, tá tudo bem. Você não tem que dizer nada."

Ele enxuga uma lágrima de seus olhos antes que ela caia, então minha família sai da sala. Meu pai convence um Pacificador a deixá-lo entrar quando eles saem. Ele se agacha na minha frente e põe a mão no meu ombro. "Sorte de merda, hein filho?"

Ele me dá um tapinha nas costas. "Escute, nós te amamos. Todos nós. E nós vamos torcer por você. Mas não se preocupe com a família de Katniss. Se ela...", ele luta para encontrar as palavras," ... morrer, eu prometo que vou cuidar da mãe e da irmã dela, independentemente de quantas veias da sua mãe estourarem."

Eu sufoco uma risada. E então me vem a realização horrível de que essa pode ser a última vez que eu estou rindo. Abraço meu pai e digo-lhe que farei o meu melhor, embora não queira dizer que farei o meu melhor para sobreviver. Quero dizer que farei o meu melhor para mantê-la viva. Mas ele não precisa saber disso. Logo antes dos Pacificadores o empurrarem porta a fora, ele me diz, "Você é mais que só um peão nos jogos deles. Não se perca de vista".

E essas são exatamente as palavras que eu precisava ouvir.


	3. O Trem

**Heey, desculpem pelo tempo absurdamente longo que levei pra postar esse, mas valeu a pena (eu acho). Perdoem qualquer erro e deixem review! Sem mais enrolação, espero que gostem!**

**Disclaimer: **THG e a fanfic não me pertencem.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – O trem**

Eu peço aos Pacificadores por apenas um minuto. Um minuto sozinho, pra mim mesmo. Eles não são más pessoas, mas me dizem pra me apressar. Assim que a porta é fechada, enterro meu rosto em minhas mãos, e nem mesmo tento parar de chorar. Não me importo se meus olhos vão ficar vermelhos depois. Eu realmente não me importo com mais nada, apenas com manter Katniss viva. Acho que as lágrimas vêm da realização de que eu acabei de ver minha família pela última vez, e meus dias nessa terra estão contados. Há também algo me corroendo, e percebo que terei que encerrar a vida de alguém na arena. Eu terei que matar, não tem como evitar isso. A morte em si não provoca o fluxo estável de lágrimas, mas se junta ao resto.

Meu minuto acabou, mas tudo bem. Recuperei minha compostura. Levanto e achato a manga enrugada que usei pra enxugar meus olhos. Um Pacificador pega meu braço direito e outro o esquerdo, enquanto um terceiro guia o caminho para fora, arma na mão. Quando eu saio, há um carro preto, com janelas muito escuras, então eu sequer posso ver lá dentro. Tem a bandeira do Distrito 12 de um lado e a bandeira de Panem do outro. Um Pacificador abre a porta pra mim e empurra minha cabeça lá dentro, como se eu fosse tentar escapar.

Sento no lado direito do veículo. Não posso ver quem está dirigindo, há uma janela escura entre a frente do carro e o fundo. Olho para minha esquerda e percebo que Katniss está sentada no lado esquerdo. Ela está olhando janela a fora, com nenhuma expressão evidente em seu rosto. Só parece entediada, de todas as coisas. Ela apoia seu cotovelo no lado do carro abaixo da janela, e a lateral de seu rosto está apoiado em sua mão. Ela se mexe, e eu viro mnha cabeça imediatamente. Não tenho nada a dizer.

A única estação de trem do Distrito 12 é minúscula. Deve ser. Os cidadãos do distrito não tem permissão para deixar o distrito, por questões de "segurança". Mas alguns cidadãos do Capitol gostam de visitar certos distritos, e de trem é a única forma, mas ninguém vem visitar o Distrito 12. Não há mesmo muito para olhar. Distrito 4, de pesca, fica no lado oeste do país e faz fronteira com o Oceano Pacífico. Há um monte de coisas para se ver e fazer lá. Distrito 2 é um enorme distrito de luxo que fica bem perto do próprio Capitol. Ouvi dizer que possui o melhor esqui do país. Distrito 1 e 3, luxo e tecnologia, também são áreas boas para se ver. Distrito 1 é logo acima do Distrito 4, também banhado pelo oceano. Distrito 3, por outro lado, se localiza num lugar que costumava ser conhecido como Nova York. Basicamente, as únicas vezes em que a estação de trem do Distrito 12 tem utilidade é para os Hunger Games, e só. É uma cabana de madeira, longa e apertada, e muito pequena. Tem uma pequena bilheteria, não tripulada a maior parte do ano. Só é aberta para o prefeito quando há negócios no Capitol, ou para os Hunger Games.

A estação de trem quase não é grande o bastante para conter o enxame de repórteres e fotógrafos que estão esperando para nos entrevistar e tirar nossas fotos. Posso dizer que Katniss não quer lidar com isso, e honestamente, eu também não. Somos escoltados, mais Pacificadores estão na estação para nossa segurança. Não queremos comentar e tentamos sair da frente da câmera tanto quanto possível. Nós já temos entrevistas no Capitol antes dos Games, tenho certeza de que Panem pode esperar até lá. Felizmente, é uma caminhada curta de onde o carro estacionou à entrada do nosso trem.

Eu nunca vi um trem como esse antes. Por fora, é um longo pedaço de prata polida de excelente artesanato. Parece uma enorme bala de prata. Até tem portas automáticas. Tem janelas, mas são pequenas. As portas abrem, e Katniss e eu, assim como Haymitch e Effie Trinket, somos levados para dentro.

O interior do trem é ainda mais magnífico. O carpete vermelho é extremamente macio, os talheres são de ouro polido, e a mobília da sala principal é feita de madeira delicadamente trabalhada. À direita, é um longo corredor, com cinco quartos. Pego um lampejo do interior do primeiro quarto, ainda é bom, mas é bem pequeno, e tem seis beliches embutidos nas paredes. Imediatamente eu penso que é onde eu e Katniss iremos dormir, mas eles vão seguindo. Chegamos ao meio do corredor, e a nossa esquerda, há duas portas, lado a lado. "Esses são seus quartos. Peeta," Effie diz pra mim, "o seu é o da esquerda".

Effie abre a porta, e eu estou maravilhado. Eu nunca sequer imaginei alguma coisa assim. Há uma grande televisão de tela plana na parede direita, com sofás de couros na frente dela. Diretamente a minha frente, está a maior cama que eu já vi. A cabeceira de madeira é belamente trabalhada, lençol de seda branca pura, e um cobertor de veludo vermelho. Os travesseiros têm o tamanho do meu corpo. E instantaneamente quero correr e pular lá, mas resisto. Então, olho para minha direita. Há uma parede de vidro fosco, tão grande quanto meu pequeno quarto lá em casa, abrangendo o quarto todo. Através da porta de vidro fosco aberta, eu vejo o interior. É um banheiro enorme. O chuveiro fica no canto esquerdo, e é grande o bastante para cinco pessoas. Vejo um grande painel de diferentes botões perto da cabeça do chuveiro, e quero olhar mais de perto, mas vou esperar até eles irem embora. No canto direito, há outra pequena sala. Acho que é onde fica o vaso sanitário. E a minha frente, tem uma penteadeira, com um vestiário de madeira próximo a ela.

"Você gosta?" Effie pergunta. "Presidente Snow sempre tem certeza de que seus tributos gozem das melhores acomodações".

_Bem, ele deve_, penso pra mim mesmo. _Ele está nos enviando para morrer para seu entretenimento._ Mas eu não minto quando digo, "Não posso esperar pra dormir naquela cama".

Effie sorri educadamente, e me diz. "Vou deixar você se acomodar. O jantar é em uma hora". Ela fecha a porta atrás de si.

A primeira coisa que eu faço é me jogar na cama. Eu repouso de costas e penso em tirar uma soneca, mas então levanto porque me lembro dos botões do chuveiro. Eu corro para o banheiro, fechando a porta de vidro e tiro minhas roupas. Imediatamente, eu entro no banho, e na primeira fila de botões não se leem apenas quente ou frio, eles têm temperaturas. Pressiono o botão que diz 35°C, e é a temperatura perfeita. A água nem sai fria no começo. Imediatamente sou metralhado com a temperatura perfeita da água. Os botões de baixo têm diferentes jatos de água. Eu pressiono um, e a água chove em cima de mim. Aperto outro botão que diz "Pulsar", e imediatamente a água se desliga e liga de novo, a cada segundo. Então eu aperto um que diz "Oscilar". A água jorra em círculos. Os botões abaixo dispensam sabonete e xampu diretamente da cabeça do chuveiro, eu nem tenho que fazer nada. Então eu enxaguo e saio. Pego uma toalha no vestiário e leio sua etiqueta. "100% Algodão Egípcio". Não sei o que é egípcio, mas é incrível. Então olho no relógio do quarto principal e percebo que só tenho dez minutos.

Depois de me vestir, não espero que Effie me busque, vou para o vagão de jantar, e há uma etiqueta com o meu nome na mesa, então eu sento lá. Olho em volta, Katniss vai sentar diretamente a minha frente, Effie ao seu lado, Haymitch ao meu. Isso se ele conseguir acordar seu traseiro bêbado e vir aqui. Eu não ficaria surpreso se ele não aparecesse. Me lembro dele me dizendo na estação de trem que ele não poderia esperar pra tirar uma soneca. Então Effie e Katniss chegam. Effie me pergunta onde Haymitch está, e eu digo, "A última vez que o vi, ele disse que ia tirar uma soneca".

Effie dispersa isso quando diz, "Bem, tem sido um dia exaustivo". Eu quero contar a ela que ele não está exausto, apenas bêbado, mas mordo minha língua. Não quero ver o lado mau desse cara.

Vários pratos são trazidos a nós em porções. Eu sempre tive o bastante para comer, mas nunca provei comida como essa antes. Era incrível. O cheiro, o gosto, até a aparência encheu minha boca de água. Não perdi tempo nenhum, nem Katniss. Effie fez alguma observação sobre como os tributos do ano passado não tinham maneiras, e eu sabia que não era porque eles não tinham maneiras, era porque eles estavam provavelmente tão temerosos de que a comida fosse desaparecer que a engoliram o mais rápido possível. Depois que Effie faz esse comentário, Katniss joga seu guardanapo para o lado e larga o garfo. Ela imediatamente começa a enfiar a comida na boca com suas mãos, depois limpa o rosto na toalha de mesa. Eu quero muito rir, mas me forço a ficar quieto. De qualquer forma, o olhar no rosto de Effie era histérico.

Effie nos leva para outra sala que eu não tinha notado antes. É maior que nossos quartos, com os mesmos sofás, e uma TV maior. Nos sentamos e somos avisados de que estaremos assistindo as Colheitas na TV. A maioria dos tributem são de tamanho bastante decente, especialmente os dos Distritos 1 e 2, que treinam a vida inteira para isso. Aqueles distritos acham que ser um tributo é uma honra. Eu quase perco meu jantar quando vejo a garota tributo do Distrito 11. Ela tem apenas 12 anos, e é tão pequena. É doentio que ela tenha que participar desses jogos.

Então, assistimos a nós mesmo sendo colhidos na televisão. Achei que a noite nunca fosse acabar. Estou ansioso para ir dormir e existir em um mundo onde crianças de 12 anos não são mandadas para morrer por entretenimento. Effie faz um comentário sobre como Haymitch não sabe como representar nosso distrito. "Ele estava bêbado", eu digo, rindo. "Ele fica bêbado todo ano".

Então Katniss fala comigo pela minha primeira vez. "Ele fica bêbado todo dia". Certo, então talvez e só tenha complementado meu comentário, mas deve contar pra alguma coisa. Effie fica ligeiramente irritada por estarmos rindo. "Sim, que estranho que vocês dois acham isso divertido. Vocês sabem que seu mentor é sua corda de salvação ao mundo nesses Games".

O que ela diz é verdade, então eu paro de rir e um olhar preocupado atravessa minha face. Então Haymitch entra, bêbado como um demônio, e pergunta se perdeu o jantar, ao que Effie diz, "Então riam a vontade!", antes de quase sair quase pulando da sala.

Katniss e eu pegamos Haymitch e sua bunda lamentável e meio guiamos, meio carregamos ele de volta para o quarto dele. Me ofereço para limpá-lo. Katniss aceita a oferta, mas olha pra mim como se estivesse tentando me decifrar._ Ela não confia em mim._Eu sei que não, então não tenho porquê ficar chateado com isso, uma vez que ela nunca falou comigo e dificilmente se lembra de quem eu sou.

"Então, por que você mandou a garota embora, quer algumas instruções secretas?" Haymitch me pergunta. Pelo menos, acho que é isso que ele diz, ele está tão bêbado que eu mal entendo suas palavras.

"O nome dela é Katniss. E não, eu só tenho uma proposta". Ele se inclina em minha direção, já meio nu, e isso meio que me assusta. Estou contente por ser eu aqui e não ela, ou ela ficaria assustada ou o socaria na cara. Eu sorrio pelo pensamento. Ele precisa de um punho na cara agora mesmo.

"Desembuche", ele diz.

"Você só pode tirar um de nós de lá vivo, e será ela, entendeu?" eu digo, severamente.

"O quê?" ele diz, em descrença. Sacode a cabeça e tenta focar em mim. Ele está realmente tentando escutar. "Por quê?"

"Me importo mais com ela do que você sabe. E ela tem uma família que precisa dela. Ela tem mais pelo que viver. E eu não quero viver num mundo em que ela não existe." Haymitch ri e coloca a mão no meu ombro. "Aw, o pobrezinho está apaixonado!"

Agora eu realmente quero soca-lo. "Pode manter o foco? Escute, preciso que nos treine, sóbrio. Preciso que a treine pra sobreviver e que me treine pra protege-la. Entendeu?"

"Tanto faz, criança." Ele desmaia. O ajudo a subir na cama e desisto de lhe dar banho. Tanto faz. Ele pode tomar banho de manhã. "Boa noite." Digo, saindo do quarto.

Estou praticamente em transe depois de acordar. Não durmo muito bem então eu acordo muito cedo. Fico acordado na cama relembrando minha vida, e criando diferentes formas de manter Katniss viva nos Games. Quando eu percebo que está perto do café da manhã, minha boca se enche de água e vou para o vagão de jantar. Effie está conosco, e Haymitch está meio sóbrio. Katniss não está aqui ainda. "Então!" Haymitch anuncia: "Parece Peeta já sabe quem vai ganhar".

"Cale a boca, Haymitch!" não confio em Effie. Ela é legal, mas ela é do Capitol, e se recusar a seguir as regras do Capitol nos Games – isso é, manter a_ si mesmo_ vivo – é algo desconhecido. Não quero ele me dedurando. Tento recuperar minha compostura e agir como se estivese tudo bem quando Katniss entra. Ela olha para a xícara fumegante de chocolate a sua frente, imaginando se deveria bebê-la. Eu só bebi chocolate uma vez antes. Era inverno, dois anos atrás, e minha família tinha sido convidada à casa do prefeito para a celebração do Dia da Colheita. Chocolate quente estava sendo servido. Eu lembro de provar e pensar que era a definição de luxo.

"Chamam de chocolate quente", digo, "É bom." Assisto a Katniss tomar um pequeno gole e depois beber todo o resto, e me pergunto como ela não queimou a boca.

Não tenho ideia do que aconteceu com Effie. Acabei de perceber que ela não estava aqui. Pode ser uma boa hora pra ralhar com Haymitch por ser um bastardo bêbado. Eu estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas Katniss é mais rápida. Ela coloca a xícara na mesa, encara ele diretamente e diz, "Então, você é para, supostamente, nos aconselhar".

"Aqui está um conselho, fique viva." Ugh. Que útil.

"Isso é muito engraçado", digo, querendo mostrar a ele que o soco na cara seria engraçado pra mim. E antes de eu pensar nisso, meu punho já está no caminho para a cara dele. Não consigo parar, mas ele coloca seu copo de licor na frente do rosto e eu o quebro em pedaços. O queixo de Katniss cai. Eu adiciono, "Só não pra nós."

Quando eu acho que fiz um bom ponto, Haymitch revida, socando meu maxilar. Eu caio da cadeira e atinjo o chão. Então Katniss levanta e pega uma faca! Ela planta a faca na mesa de madeira bem entre os dedos de Haymitch, e o jeito que ela _olhou_ pra ele, quero dizer, se olhares matassem... Então ela fica com medo e se senta de novo. Haymitch se senta ereto na cadeira e olha pra mim, então pra ela, então de volta pra mim, depois de volta pra ela.

"Bem, o que é isso? Eu realmente peguei um par de lutadores esse ano?" Eu pego um pouco de gelo pra colocar no meu rosto, mas Haymitch me para. "Deixe o machucado aparecer. A audiência pensará que você o trocou com outro tributo antes de você mesmo fazer algo na arena" Bem, olhe isso, Haymitch está me aconselhando.

"Isso é contra as regras." Eu sei, soo como um nerd ao dizer isso, mas já falei.

"Se você for pego", rebate. "Se não é pego, melhor ainda". Na verdade, é meio genial. Então ele olha pra Katniss. "Pode acertar qualquer coisa com aquela faca além da mesa?"

Assisto com admiração quando ela crava a faca na fresta entre duas panelas. _Merda._ Ela nunca para de me surpreender.

"Fiquem de pé aqui, vocês dois", Haymitch nos diz. Ela faz como ele pede, então eu sigo também. Ele olha a nós dois de cima a baixo, nos circula, e estou imaginando o que droga ele tá fazendo quando ele diz, "Bem, vocês não estão inteiramente perdidos." _Wow. Obrigado._

"Parecem combinar." Ele continua. "Ok, vou fazer um acordo com vocês. Vocês não interferem com a minha bebida, e eu ficarei sóbrio o bastante para ajudá-los", não era o que eu queria, não mesmo. Uma vez que ele começa a beber, ele não para, não sei como ele vai ficar "sóbrio o bastante", mas não quero reclamar. Pelo menos temos _alguma_ ajuda.

"Ótimo." Digo.

Katniss imediatamente começa a perguntar sobre os jogos, como a maioria dos tributos iria; mas Haymitch começa com todo o negócio de preparação. Acho que cada um de nós fica com um estilista e uma equipe de preparação quando chega lá – a aparência consegue patrocinadores. Não sei por que eu não soube disso antes, as pessoas do Capitol são frívolas. Claro que eles só patrocinam gente atraente. Ele diz que podemos não gostar do que fizerem conosco, mas diz pra não resistirmos. Absolutamente. Isso meio que me faz pensar no que droga vão fazer com a gente. Espero que não pintem nossa pele e cabelo com alguma cor vibrante esquisita tipo alguns cidadão do Capitol. Não ligo se isso é o que tá "na moda", acho que é ridículo.

Assisto a Haymitch agarrar sua garrafa e voltar pro quarto, e o trem escurece. Katniss anda até a janela e eu só fico lá, sem saber de verdade se devo ficar ou ir pro meu quarto também. Então, a escuridão passa, e eu percebo que estávamos passando por um túnel. "Olhe", ela diz. Ando até a janela onde ela está. Lá fora é bonito. Picos de montanhas cobertos de neve onde quer que você olhe, e é verdade, são mesmo grandiosas o suficiente pra tirar seu fôlego. O sorriso no rosto de Katniss vira uma carranca, e o meu também. Porque nós dois percebemos, que porque estamos nessas montanhas, estamos muito perto do Capitol agora. Então, o Capitol lentamente aparece. Aaparência ainda mais imponente que as montanhas. A construção do Capitol é enorme, e tem ruas coloridas revestidas com casas de luxo, parques, lojas e mansão do presidente. Eu não consigo desviar o olhar.

Quando adentramos a estação de trem, já tem uma grande multidão acumulada para no dar as "boas-vindas". Pelo menos, é o que eles acham que estão fazendo. Na verdade, somos como seus ratinhos de laboratório. Ainda, faço o meu melhor pra dar às pessoas o que eles querem. Precisamos de patrocinadores, depois de tudo. Então eu sorrio e aceno, ainda que por dentro eu só queira ir pra casa.

Katniss tem a expressão mais confusão no rosto, e posso dizer pelos olhos dela que ela está me perguntando, "Por que está sendo amigável com eles?". Dou de ombros e digo, "Quem sabe? Um deles pode ser rico."

É uma resposta satisfatória, e ela assente em concordância. Quando finalmente paramos, as pessoas somem de vista. Felizmente. Não estou mesmo no humor pra fotos ou perguntas agora mesmo. Não estou mesmo no humor pra pessoas, no todo; mas eu sei que vou estar conhecendo meus estilistas logo, e tenho que agir decente com eles. Tenho que guardar minha energia pra isso.

Katniss e eu somos levados ao que é chamado de Centro de Remodelagem, onde somos arrumados, então ficamos "apresentáveis", foi a palavra que Effie usou. Se a definição de "apresentável" dela é pálida, com cores escandalosas em todos os lugares, tatuagens e cabelo falso, eu prefiro passar. Ainda, estou calmo, e deixo eles fazem o que quer que precisem sem protestar. Primeiro, três estilistas, não gravo seus nomes, me sentam numa cadeira, e um corta meu cabelo; não muito, ela só alinha e corta um centímetro mais ou menos. Tenho que admitir, quando olho no espelho, que é muito mais bonito assim. A barba do meu rosto é arrancada na cera, e a dor é tão insuportável que eu não posso sequer começar a imaginar a quantidade de dor Katniss está sentindo agora. Pelo menos eles deixam minhas pernas e braços em paz. Então, sou maquiado. Eu sei como isso soa, mas não é maquiagem típica, me dizem. "Oh, querido, um monte de homens no Capitol usam maquiagem. Não pra se embelezar, é claro, só pra cobrir imperfeições."

Ela usa algo chamado corretivo sob meus olhos, e como mágica, as olheiras que eu tinha há algum tempo desaparecem. Uma cicatriz em meu queixo é quase impossível de se ver, e até mesmo o machucado fresco que tenho não fica tão visível como era. Depois que meu cabelo e rosto são arrumados, me dizem pra tirar a roupa e entrar em uma banheira que eles têm. Assim que eu entro, me sinto muito relaxado. Um dos estilistas me diz que eu estou imerso em sal grosso do oceano, que relaxa os músculos e ajuda a se livrar da pele morta. Minha pele está realmente muito mais limpa quando eu saio. Então, eu sou vestido com a minha roupa para as cerimônias de abertura hoje à noite. A estilista chefe, cujo nome é Portia, me explica a ideia dela.

"O estilista da sua companheira tributo, Cinna, e eu criamos roupas complementares para vocês dois. Elas são todas pretas, mas o material reflete a luz, para se assemelhar a um carvão escuro brilhando a luz do sol. Temos também uma capa para vocês, que foi feita para se parecer com o fogo. Então, essts", diz ela, entregando-me um capacete. "Esse capacete e essa capa têm um compartimento especial, que, quando ativado, irá lançar fogo sintético. Mas, para os cidadãos, vai parecer como se você estivesse em chamas."

Isso pode ser uma coisa boa ou ruim, eu acho. Um triunfo ou um fracasso. Por um lado, pode ajudar a conseguir patrocinadores. Pelo outro, eu não quero chamar muita atenção, para que não sejamos mortos rapidamente na arena por causa disso. Ainda assim, sorrio e assinto, assim como Haymitch me disse pra fazer. Melhor ele estar certo.

Vejo Katniss de novo no andar térreo do Centro de Remodelagem. É onde vamos subir nas nossas carruagems, puxadas por cavalos negros como carvão, impressionante. É de onde a cerimônia de abertura sai. Portia e Cinna nos dizem pra subir na carrugem, então subimos, e ficamos lado a lado, esperando. Quando os estilistas estão fora do campo de audição, Katniss sussura pra mim, "O que você acha? Do fogo?"

"Arranco sua capa se você arrancar a minha."

"Fechado", ela diz e sorri, o que me faz sorrir. Então percebo que Haymitch não está aqui. "Cadê o Haymitch? Ele não deveria nos proteger desse tipo de coisa?"

"Provavelmente bêbado em algum lugar. Com todo aquele álcool nele, provavelmente não é aconselhável tê-lo por perto das chamas", a esse ponto estou começando a me perguntar se Katniss está brincando como eu achava que está, ou se ela acha que é fogo real. Eu estava prestes a abrir a boca para perguntar, mas, em seguida, fico quieto, porque a música de abertura começou a tocar.

* * *

**Review? **


	4. O Fundamento

**Capítulo 4 – O fundamento**

A porta enorme se abre, e podemos ver as outras carruagens saindo. Vamos por último, já que o Distrito 12 é o último dos distritos. Katniss está prestando muita atenção a como os outros tributos estão vestidos. Estou pensando que _ela_ se sente como eu, que ela não quer fazer _muito_ de uma primeira impressão, porque isso basicamente coloca um sinal nas suas costas que diz "Me mate primeiro" aos outros tributos.

Estou tendo dificuldades em prestar atenção neles, de qualquer forma. Ela parece tão diferente agora, e é difícil parar de encarar, mas ela fica desconfiada de tempo em tempo, então eu viro minha cabeça rapidamente pra fingir que estou assistindo às outras carruagens. Não estou.

Finalmente, chega nossa vez. Nossa carruagem deixa o conforto solitário do Centro de Remodelagem e começa a apresentação de vinte minutos descendo para a Cidade Circular. Cinna e Portia acendem nosso fogo logo antes dos cavalos começarem a andar. "Funciona", ele diz.

Ele grita mais alguma coisa pra nós, mas ela não ouve. Honestamente, nem eu, mas pelo jeito que os lábios dele estavam se mexendo, acho que ele quer que sejamos apresentados como um, que demos as mãos.

"Acho que ele quer que a gente dê as mãos." Ela dá de ombros e indiferentemente levanta a mão, que eu pego na minha. Instantaneamente, eu sinto uma sensação estranha na minha mão. Só posso explicar dizendo que parecia eletricidade percorrendo o meu sangue. Eu só a sacudo, pensando que é provavelmente devido à excitação da noite. Quando ficamos a vista, a multidão fica em silêncio.

Olho para a tela de televisão e percebo que realmente parecemos estar pegando fogo! O orçamento para as fantasias dos Hunger Games devem ser extraordinariamente alto. Estou muito impressionado com a roupa, e posso dizer que Katniss também está. Depois a multidão começa a rugir com aplausos. Levanto minha cabeça, mas não posso competir com Katniss nessa. Ela sorri e levanta a cabeça, e realmente sopra beijos para a audiência. Então alguém joga uma rosa, que ela pega com a mão livre e depois sopra um beijo na área geral de onde ela veio.

As pessoas começam a entoar nossos nomes, mas o meu é abafado, com tantas mais pessoas entoando o nome dela. Noto o aperto na minha mão ficar mais forte, e percebo que embora ela esteja atuando incrivelmente bem para o público, por dentro, ela está tão assustada quanto eu. Não solto a mão dela, mesmo quando ela tenta soltar. Espero que meu aperto esteja lhe dando conforto, então eu minto e digo, "Não, não me solte. Por favor, eu posso cair dessa coisa."

Na verdade, estou com um equilíbrio incrível, e mais confiança do que aparento, mas eu não queria soltá-la. Ela compra essa e diz, "Ok." Mas então parece questionar alguma coisa e olha na direção de Cinna.

Nossa carruagem então para, ao lado das outras, cercando o círculo. O hino de Panem toca, então o Presidente Snow dá seu discurso oficial de boas-vindas. Até eu posso dizer que ele está falando mais para os cidadãos do Capitol. Somos menos que sujeira para ele.

Depois que ele fala, o hino toca de novo, e todas as carruagem começam a formar uma fila única e desfilar de volta por onde viemos, chegando ao Centro de Treinamento. Eu continuo acenando, mas mantenho meus olhos nas telas, assistindo a garota em chamas.

Quando chegamos ao Centro de Treinamento e as portas se fechar, nossos estilistas estão aplaudindo nossa performance. Eles extinguem as chamas, embora sejam sintéticas, descem e gesticulam para seguirmos; mas primeiro, eu digo a Katniss, "Obrigado por ficar me segurando, eu estava ficando meio trêmulo lá."

Ela me conforta, dizendo, "Não pareceu. Tenho certeza de que ninguém notou."

Claro que não notaram, eu não estava tremendo de verdade; mas realmente me conforta que ela diz isso. Decido dar a ela um impulso de confiança de volta. Digo, "Tenho certeza de que não notaram nada além de você. Você devia usar chamas mais frequentemente. Elas combinam com você". Sorrio pra ela, completamente sério sobre tudo o que disse, e ela sorri de volta. Por um minuto, estou pensando, _Meu Deus, talvez ela realmente aceite esse elogio_. Errado. O sorriso dela se torna uma carranca e parece que ela está pensando em alguma coisa. Posso dizer pelo olhar nos olhos dela que ela ainda não confia em mim. Eu ainda não a culpo.

Ela acha que vou tentar vencer os jogos. Eu quero só ser limpo e contar a ela que não tenho nenhuma intenção de mata-la, mas Haymitch diz que é uma péssima ideia. Ela precisa pensar que não estou do lado dela. Por quê? Eu não sei. Mas eu prometi a Haymitch que o escutaria. Mas eu ainda não compreendo a Katniss; porque embora seu sorriso tenha se tornado uma carranca, e ela claramente não confie em mim, ela se ergue na ponta dos pés e beija minha bochecha, antes de descer e dispersar. _Por que ela fez isso?_

Encontro-a de novo no elevador. Ela parece impressionada com o elevador, e eu também estou, mas nenhum de nós menciona isso. Nosso andar é o décimo segundo, porque esse é o nosso distrito.

Entretanto, Effie não para de falar sobre a cerimônia. Ela está obviamente muito impressionada, não só com nossa performance, mas com nossas fantasias. Ela continua nos banhando em elogios, sem se importar se estamos ouvindo ou não. Tenho um pouco mais de respeito por Effie. Enquanto a princípio eu pensei que ela era só outra cidadã sem coração do Capitol, agora eu percebo que Effie foi criada assim. Ela foi ensinada desde cedo que esse era o padrão – que isso era certo. Não é desculpa, mas não é tão ruim quanto o que o Presidente Snow está fazendo, e posso dizer que Effie tem um coração. Eu na verdade meio que lamento a ignorância dela; ela tem sido alimentada com as mentiras do Capitol a vida toda.

Meu quarto é mais luxuoso que o do trem. Parece relativamente o mesmo, os mesmos materiais e tudo, mas tem ainda mais botões no chuveiro, e até alguns na cama. Tem um controle remoto ao lado da minha cama, que mexe a parte de cima dela pra cima e pra baixo, aquece-a a certa temperatura, assim como a água do trem. Tem ainda mais aparelhos no quarto, mas estou cansado e não estou a fim de explorar tudo hoje à noite. Eu quero dormir, mas meus olhos estão fechados por cerca de trinta minutos quando Effie bate na porta, anunciando o jantar. Esfrego meus olhos e ando em direção à porta.

Tem uma sacada saindo da nossa sala de jantar com vista panorâmica da cidade, e sou imediatamente atraído pra lá. Cinna e Portia se juntam a mim lá fora, e apontam alguns edifícios pra mim. Depois Katniss e Haymitch chegam, e todos nos sentamos. Nos oferecem vinho, e eu fico satisfeito em aceitar um pouco. Vinho é uma delicadeza que não temos muito em casa, mas eu sempre gostei. Haymitch, é claro, aceita um copo de vinho, mas pelo menos ele está sóbrio de verdade esta noite, e para minha surpresa, Katniss toma um copo ela mesma. Depois outro, então outro depois desse. As bochechas dela estão coradas e ela fica esfregando os olhos como se sua visão estivesse embaçada. Eu conheço a sensação, já fiquei bêbado poucas vezes antes. Quero dizer a ela pra ir devagar, mas sinto que não é da minha conta. Ainda assim, quando ela abaixa seu quarto copo e troca para água, estou aliviado, e faço o mesmo.

Seu juízo ainda está meio desinibido quando uma garota que nós dois reconhecemos entra na sala. Ela é uma Avox. Ouvi falar deles. São encrenqueiros que são pegos pelo Capitol, têm suas línguas cortadas e são forçados a serem servos. Eu estava esperando que ela não dissesse nada, mas como eu disse, seu juízo estava desinibido. Bastante alto, ela diz à garota que a conhecia. Effie fica imediatamente assustada e dispensa a possibilidade, mas fica mais desconfiada a medida que Katniss continua falando.

Então eu tenho que intervir a esse ponto. A pobre garota está ficando com medo. Eu rapidamente invento alguma coisa. "Delly Cartwright!" eu digo e estalo meus dedos. Katniss me dá um olhar confuso. Essa Avox não se parece em absolutamente nada com Delly. Finalmente, Katniss entende o que estou fazendo e me acompanha.

"É claro, é nela em quem estou pensando. Deve ser o cabelo." Ela não é a melhor mentirosa, mas Effie parece comprar essa ou só não liga, porque sua desconfiança parece ser aniquilada. Para despista Cinna e Portia agora, digo, "Algo nos olhos também." Então Cinna diz, "Bom, se isso é tudo", então começa a descrever porque nosso bolo está em chamas. Katniss está prestando muita atenção, mas bolos em chamas não é nada para que eu ligue particularmente.

No caminho de volta para nossos quartos, Haymitch diz para nós dois. "Amanhã de manhã é a primeira sessão de treinamento. Me encontrem no café da manhã e vou dizer exatamente como quero que vocês joguem. Agora vão dormir um pouco enquanto os adultos conversam."

_Nós dois agimos mais como adultos do que você._ Penso só pra mim. Ainda assim, eu assinto e fico em silêncio. Quando Haymitch se vai, ando com Katniss corredor a baixo, e puxo o assunto da falsa Delly Cartwright. Ela não diz nada. Talvez ela tenha medo de que eu vá dizer alguma coisa. Talvez ela ache que eu já não saiba quem é a garota. Eu a vi na televisão depois de ser presa. A maioria das pessoas viu. Imagino se Katniss não a conhece de outro lugar. Percebo que ela não vai dizer nada, mas ainda não quero dizer boa noite. Então, mudo de assunto.

"Você já esteve no telhado?" eu pergunto. Ela sacode a cabeça. "Cinna me mostrou. Você pode praticamente ver toda a cidade. O vento é um pouco barulhento, entretanto."

"Podemos simplesmente subir?" estou surpreso que ela sugeriu isso.

"Claro, venha."

A vista é melhor quando compartilhada com alguém com quem você se importa. Guio Katniss ao corrimão na extremidade do telhado. Ela olha direto pra baixo, na rua, e ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Então, eu digo a ela, "Perguntei a Cinna porque eles nos deixam subir aqui. Eles não estavam preocupados que algum dos tributos possa decidir pular pelo lado?"

Ela me pergunta por que.

"Você não pode", eu levanto minha mão e mostro-a sendo jogada de volta por um campo de força invisível, e digo que ele não te deixa pular, ele te joga de volta se você tentar. Ela diz, sarcasticamente, "Sempre preocupados com a nossa segurança."

Fica quieto por um tempo de novo, e ela parece ainda estar absorvendo a vista.

"Acha que estão nos assistindo agora?" ela me pergunta. Eu acho que não, mas não quero que ela diga nada incriminador, só por precaução, então eu só digo que não sei e a chamo para ver o jardim, ao que ela concorda.

No jardim, eu olho para ela. Ela se ajoelha perto de uma planta, fingindo estar observando-a e eu faço o mesmo. Então ela me diz quietamente como ela conhece a garota Avox. Na metade da história, ela está tremendo. Tiro minha jaqueta e coloco em volta dos ombros dela. Meu pai me criou para dar minha jaqueta pra uma garota, mesmo que eu esteja com frio, porque é a coisa certa a fazer. Mas mesmo se não fosse o habitual, eu preferiria ficar com frio a vê-la tremer. Eu daria minha jaqueta pra ela de qualquer forma.

Ela hesita, e eu tenho que admitir, é um pouco doloroso o quanto ela não confia em mim. Eventualmente, embora, ela aceita a jaqueta e continua. Eu também não menciono que sei quem ela é. Não parece importante. Então ela me disse que a garota Avox e o garoto com quem ela estava, eles estavam fugindo, pra onde, ela não sabia. Ela parou de falar, e senti a necessidade de preencher o silêncio.

"Eu sairia daqui". Eu provavelmente disse isso um pouco mais alto do que devia, mas não ligo. "Eu iria para casa agora se eles me deixassem. Mas você tem que admitir, a comida é de primeira." Ela tem um sorriso torto e eu sei que ela definitivamente concorda. Noto que ela está tremendo de novo, e então noto os arrepios na minha pele exposta. "Está ficando mais frio, devíamos entrar", eu digo.

No caminho de volta, nos aproximamos do quarto dela, e eu ainda não perguntei o que tenho querido perguntar há um _bom_ tempo. Finalmente, percebo que minha chance pode chegar e partir, então eu só boto pra fora. "Seu amigo Gale, ele é o que levou a sua irmã da colheita?"

Eu tinha medo de que ela pudesse pensar que essa era uma questão muito pessoal e bater a porta na minha cara, mas ela para, vira e responde, "Sim. Você o conhece?"

Quero dizer pra ela que o conheço porque a assisto com ele no Hob, mas aparentemente ela não se lembra de me ver lá, então eu só digo, "Não realmente. Ouço muito as outras garotas falarem dele. Achei que ele era seu primo ou algo."

Respondendo assim, eu estava esperando ouvir um, "Não, ele é meu amigo" (preferivelmente), ou "Não, ele é meu namorado", mas tudo o que eu ouço é, "Não, não somos parentes".

Eu só assinto. Não quero ir além da pergunta, sei que isso é ultrapassar um limite. "Ele veio te dizer adeus?" eu pergunto. Agora ela está tentando me ler. Ela está imaginando por que estou fazendo perguntas sobre Gale. Faço o meu melhor e tento ser tão vago quanto posso. Ela responde, mas cuidadosamente.

"Sim. Seu pai também, ele me trouxe biscoitos."

_ Ah, então era isso que ele estava fazendo antes de vir me dizer adeus._

"Mesmo? Bem, ele gosta de você e da sua irmã. Às vezes eu acho que ele queria ter uma filha ao invés de uma casa cheia de garotos." Ela parece estar ficando desconfortável, então eu tento consertar isso.

"Ele conhecia sua mãe quando eles eram crianças." Ela relaxa um pouco.

"Ah, sim, ela cresceu na cidade." Então ela me dá minha jaqueta e eu percebo que estamos no fim de nossa conversa, e embora eu tivesse amado conversar com ela, não consegui nenhuma resposta que esperava conseguir. Pego minha jaqueta e dou boa noite. "Te vejo de manhã, então." Ela me disse.

"Até", eu disse e desci o corredor.

Acho que falar com Katniss me fez algum bem. Pela primeira vez em alguns dias, eu dormir muito bem. Eu na verdade fui o último a descer para o café da manhã na manhã seguinte, junto com Haymitch. Eu rapidamente preenchi meu prato e me sentei. Dou bom dia a Katniss e ela diz de volta, mas parece frustrada sobre algo. Ela olha pra Haymitch e Cinna, mas não diz mais anda. Depois de Haymitch tomar algumas porções, ele se dirige a nós. "Então, vamos direto aos negócios. Treinamento. Primeiro de tudo, se preferirem, eu os treinarei separadamente. Decidam agora." Eu não tenho certeza. Eu quero passar tanto tempo quanto possível conhecendo-a antes da Arena; por outro lado, eu preciso discutir como protege-la na arena com Haymitch em particular. Estou em conflito, então fico aliviado quando ela faz a decisão, e não eu.

"Por que nos treinaria separadamente?"

"Digamos que você tenha uma habilidade secreta que talvez não queira que o outro saiba". Katniss me olha e eu digo, "Bem, eu não tenho nenhuma habilidade secreta."

É verdade, não tenho. "E eu já sei qual é a sua, certo?" pergunto. "Quero dizer, já comi bastantes esquilos seus."

Ela rapidamente volta sua atenção para Haymitch. "Pode nos treinar juntos."

Eu assinto. "Tudo bem," Haymitch começa, "Então me dê uma ideia do que vocês conseguem fazer."

Imediatamente, eu digo, "Eu não consigo fazer nada. A menos que assar pão conte." Ninguém riu dessa piada. "Desculpa, não conta." Ele me diz antes de virar pra Katniss. "Já sei que é habilidosa com uma faca"

Ela responde, "Na verdade não. Mas consigo caçar. Com arco e flecha"

"E você é boa?" ele pergunta.

"Eu sou mais ou menos." _Mais ou menos? _Ela não pode achar que ela é só _mais ou menos_. Vou consertar isso.

"Ela é excelente," eu digo a ele. Ela não parece querer minha ajuda, mas já era. "Meu pai compra os esquilos dela. Ele sempre comenta como as flechas nunca penetram o corpo. Ela acerta todos no olho. É o mesmo com os coelhos que ela vende ao açougueiro. Ela consegue até derrubar veados."

Ela parece surpresa no começo, depois aquele olhar de "eu não confio em você" aparece no rosto dela. "O que você está fazendo?" ela me pergunta.

Eu decido retribuir o olhar. "O que _você _está fazendo? Se ele vai te ajudar, ele tem que saber do que você é capaz. Não se subestime."

Meu comentário a irritou. Oh oh. Aqui vamos nós. "E quanto a você? Eu te vi no mercado. Você consegue levantar sacos de farinha de quarenta e cinco quilos" ela estoura. Eu meio que gosto. Não tenho ideia do porquê.

"Diga a ele. Isso não é nada."

Decido continuar jogando esse jogo. É divertido, então eu replico, "Sim, e tenho certeza de que a arena vai estar cheia de sacos de farinha pra eu jogar nas pessoas. Não é como ser capaz de usar uma arma. Você sabe que não."

A olho diretamente nos olhos. Ela está determinada a não perder, entretanto, e diz a Haymitch, "Ele pode lutar. Ele ficou em segundo na competição da nossa escola ano passado, atrás só do irmão dele."

"Qual o uso disso? Quantas vezes você viu alguém lutar com outro até a morte?"

Haymitch saiu de sintonia há um bom tempo.

"Há sempre combate corpo-a-corpo. Tudo o que você precisa é arranjar uma faca, e você pelo menos terá uma chance. Se eu for surpreendida, estou morta!" _não vou te deixar ser surpreendida._

"Mas você não será surpresa! Você estará vivendo em alguma árvore comendo esquilos crus e alvejando as pessoas com flechas. Você sabe o que a minha mãe disse para mim quando ela veio dizer adeus? Como se para me animar, ela diz que talvez o Distrito Doze finalmente tenha um campeão. Então eu percebi, ela não quis dizer eu, ela quis dizer você!"

Katniss finalmente não tem um retorno, então ela apenas repete o que eu disse. "Oh, eu tenho certeza que ela quis dizer você."

"Ela disse, 'Ela é uma sobrevivente, aquela.' _Ela _é."

Ok, então ela não disse _exatamente_ aquilo, mas é verdade. Então o inesperado acontece. Ela traz a tona aquele dia cinco anos atrás, o dia que eu joguei o pão pra ela.

"Só porque alguém me ajudou." E de novo, eu vejo o mesmo olhar de gratidão nos olhos dela, e fico em silêncio. Ela vence. Digo que ela vai ter um monte de patrocinadores pra ajuda-la, então olho pra Haymitch e rolo os olhos. "Ela não tem ideia, do efeito que ela pode ter", eu digo.

Haymitch sorri pra mim. Não olho de volta pra Katniss. Quero que ela descubra exatamente o que eu quero dizer com aquilo. Mas acho que ela não descobre, porque ela começa a falar de armadilhas.

Haymitch me diz que eu realmente não devia subestimar minha força, que ela é útil. Haymitch nos diz para treinar habilidades que ainda não temos na arena, especialmente, as habilidades de sobrevivência. Ele também diz que não devemos sair de perto um do outro. Em seguida, é nos dito pra encontrar Effie no elevador às dez, para começar o nosso treinamento.

Katniss está furiosa. Não sei o que deu nela. Talvez ela esteja chateada que eu não deixei ela se subestimar? Não sei. Mas quando ela chega no quarto dela, ela bate a porta. Haymitch pula.

"Tem certeza de que pode lidar com isso?" sorrio.

"Se a oportunidade surgir, sim". Haymitch sacode a cabeça e pega um frasco.

"Por isso casei com esse licor aqui." Ele me diz, virando o frasco de cabeça pra baixo pra pegar as últimas gotas. Eu rio.

Fazemos como instruído e nos encontramos no elevador às dez. Estamos vestidos igualmente, e vejo que somos os únicos vestidos assim quando entramos no centro de treinamento. Nos dão uma breve introdução. A coordenadora de treinamento nos mostra cada estação, e o que aprendemos nelas. Quando somos liberados, cutuco Katniss. "Por onde você quer começar?"

"Suponho que devamos dar alguns nós."


	5. O Treinamento

**Oi gente, foi mal a demora, mas estou trabalhando em outra fic (chequem meu perfil, se estiverem interessados) e vou me dividir entre as duas, mas vou tentar não atrasar mais. **

**Obrigada a todos que deram fav/follow e deixaram review. Perdoem qualquer erro, não deu pra revisar, e espero que gostem!**

**Nada me pertence - eu só traduzo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – O treinamento**

A estação de dar nós não tem muitos tributos, então o instrutor fica contente de nos ver, e até nos ensina a fazer uma boa armadilha, o que realmente me ajuda, desde que eu não tenho outro jeito de caçar. Olho em volta no centro de treinamento. A estação de tiro com o arco tem um monte de tributos. Olho e tento sufocar uma risada quando vejo os tributos grandes e corpulentos dos distrito tentando atirar uma flecha. Nenhum deles acerta os alvos, alguns nem conseguem atirar direito. Olho pra Katniss, mas ela está prestando muita atenção à armadilha dela. Parte de mim quer que ela vá lá e mostre a eles como se faz; mas me impeço de mencionar isso, provavelmente é melhor se eles _não_ souberem o quão boa ela é.

A estação de camuflagem é particularmente minha favorita. Decorei e confeitei tantos bolos na padaria que camuflagem pra mim é uma segunda natureza. Eu sei quais cores funcionam juntas, e sem quais são os tons vibrantes. Até sei quais cores são mais "cheguei" que as outras, então camuflagem é uma vantagem pra mim na arena. Se eu não posso matar, eu com certeza posso me esconder. Katniss parece estar imaginando porque o instrutor aprecia tanto minha precisão com isso, e como eu sei fazer isso. "Eu faço os bolos," digo a ela. Ela me pergunta, então, "Quais bolos?"

"Em casa. Os de pasta americana, para a padaria." Katniss parece meio irritada comigo, embora eu não saiba o porquê. "É adorável. Se ao menos você pudesse cobrir alguém de açúcar cristalizado até a morte." Ai. No entanto, é meio engraçado. Decido responder com um comentário espertinho. "Não seja tão superior. Nunca se pode supor o que você encontrará na arena. Digamos que seja, na verdade, um bolo gigante –" eu digo, até que ela me interrompe dizendo, "Vamos em frente." De alguma forma, o jeito que com que ela está agindo me faz amá-la ainda mais. Talvez seja porque ela é honesta. Passei minha vida toda vendo minha mãe manter uma fachada. A honestidade é intrigante pra mim. Se você não pode confiar em alguém que sempre foi honesto, em quem pode confiar?

Haymitch nos instruiu a parecer medíocres, então pelos próximos três dias de treinamento, evitamos levantamento de peso e tiro com o arco. De qualquer forma, canso de ser o fraco que parece não ter nenhuma habilidade, então, no combate corpo-a-corpo, dou o meu melhor, e me sobressaio. Katniss vai muito bem com outras habilidades de sobrevivência – ela as tem usado por tanto tempo, é uma segunda natureza pra ela.

No almoço, todos os tributos comem juntos. Carreiristas comem juntos, mas todos os outros, até tributos do mesmo distrito, comem sozinhos. Katniss parece querer ficar sozinha, mas sob as ordens de Haymitch, temos que "parecer o mais amigável possível", então ela luta pra achar um tópico. Alivio sua dor falando sobre como cada distrito tem um tipo diferente de pão, na aparência. Às vezes, embora raramente, representantes de outros distritos visitavam nosso prefeito, e o prefeito sempre pedia pro meu pai preparar pão dos distritos deles pra fazê-los se sentirem bem-vindos. O pão do Distrito 11 tem forma de lua crescente, o do Distrito 4 é verde-água, e assim ai. Ela parece completamente entediada, e quem pode culpá-la? Pão não é o tópico mais interessante. Não consigo evitar pensar que ela e Gale teriam muito mais pra conversar se ele estivesse aqui ao invés de mim. Ele poderia até arrancar um sorriso dela, algo que tento alcançar, mas nunca consigo.

Digo pra ela falar enquanto sorrio agradavelmente, pra fazer os outros tributos pensarem que estamos tendo uma ótima conversa, o que não poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Katniss realmente não tem nada pra me dizer, e eu não tenho coragem pra contar a ela as coisas que quero dizer. Ela conta que uma vez foi perseguida por um urso, e digo que acho isso fascinante. Não estou mentindo, acho isso fascinante; não que ela foi perseguida, mas como ela lidou com isso. Tenho certeza que ela teve algum plano genial que colocou em ação, e pode ter tido ajuda de Gale. Apago o pensamento dela e Gale e continuo sorrindo. Faço perguntas a ela, só quando devo, e mais importante, continuo sorrindo.

No segundo dia de treinamento, sugiro que tentemos arremesso de lança, como os Carreiristas parecem ser bons nisso, e me assusta um pouco, ela não discute e nos dirigimos àquela estação. Somos ofuscados pelos Carreiristas, que ficam melhores a cada arremesso. Falando em sombras, noto a garotinha do Distrito 11 nos assistindo. "Acho que temos uma sombra." Katniss arremessa sua lança antes de prestar atenção no que eu disse. Ela não é muito ruim, na verdade, muito melhor do que eu, só que não tão forte. A mira dela é incrível, no entanto. Depois ela volta sua atenção pra a garotinha. Parece que tem uma memória passando na cabeça dela, e eu digo, "Acho que o nome dela é Rue." Ela parece preocupada, como se eu tivesse sugerido isso por uma razão. "O que podemos fazer sobre isso?" ela diz. Acho que ela está esperando que eu diga algo a garota, o que me incomoda, porque eu realmente não me importo. Eu nem me importaria de ajuda-la, dando a ela uma chance ligeiramente melhor na arena do que ela tem agora. Raiva preenche meu coração de novo enquanto eu penso no perigo em que o Capitol está colocando essa menininha. É injusto. Volto minha atenção pra Katniss. "Não há nada a fazer, só conversando." Tento soar o mais indiferente possível, embora minha mente esteja cheia de ódio pelo Capitol. Mas, de novo tenho que fingir que está tudo bem, e levantar a fachada de ser o cara legal. É aí que me atinge: Talvez a minha incrível capacidade de fingir que tudo está como deveria estar, talvez, a minha capacidade de ser simpático e educado, mesmo quando eu não quero ser, talvez eu tenha puxado isso da minha mãe. Estremeço, então arremesso outra lança, imaginando que a cara do Presidente Snow é o alvo. A lança acerta o centro perfeitamente, e acerta com força o bastante pra quase derrubar o alvo no chão. Fico orgulhoso de mim mesmo por uma fração de segundo, antes de perceber que ninguém está olhando. Os Carreiristas estão conversando entre si, e Katniss está assistindo Rue trabalhar com uma zarabatana. É melhor que ninguém tenha visto, mesmo. Não preciso de ninguém me marcando.

Faço algum progresso com Katniss aquela noite depois que saímos do elevador no nosso andar. Haymitch e Effie acabaram de nos arrancar todos os detalhes sobre o treinamento, então eu digo a Katniss, "Alguém devia dar uma bebida pro Haymitch." E lá está – o sorriso que estou querendo ver há um bom tempo. Ela sufoca uma risada, mas então me diz pra não fingir que está tudo bem quando não tem gente por perto. Eu não sei o que dizer pra fazê-la pensar que não estou fingindo sem revelar que não tenho planos de sair vivo da arena. Então, eu só digo, "Tá bom, Katniss." É frustrante, sim, mas pelo menos eu consegui um sorriso e uma meia-risada.

O terceiro dia de treinamento chegou, e vai ser o dia de nossa sessão privada de treinamento. Hoje, os Gamemakers vão avaliar cada um de nós individualmente, e nos dar uma nota, de 1 a 12. Isso determina nossos patrocinadores. Cidadãos normalmente patrocinam tributos com uma nota alta. Quando sou chamado, Katniss me diz, "Lembre-se o que Haymitch disse sobre ter certeza de jogar os pesos." Um sorriso se espalha pelo meu rosto com minhas costas viradas pra ela. Se ela disse aquilo, ela deve se importar. Pelo menos um pouquinho. Ela quer que eu tire uma nota alta o suficiente. Chocado, mas fingindo estar indiferente, me viro pra ela antes de entrar, e digo, "Obrigado – você, atire no alvo." Duh. Eu sou tão bom com as pessoas e, ainda assim, isso foi o melhor que eu consegui. Claro que ela vai atirar no alvo, é tudo que ela faz, ela atirar com precisão incrível. Penso em um milhão de coisas melhores pra dizer enquanto me dirijo ao centro de treinamento pra mostrar o que posso fazer.

No momento, os Gamemakers estão tão bêbados e estufados que mais parecem entediados. Os que não estão cochilando. Isso é injusto, como posso esperar conseguir uma boa nota com eles assim? Eles provavelmente nem vão prestar atenção e dar a nós dois um 5 ou sei lá. Ainda, não tem nada pra eu fazer além de jogar alguns pesos. Pego um haltere de 25 kg e jogo no ar, vai bem alto, e pego na minha outra mão. Então, pego um de 35 kg e depois um de 50. Vou tentar um de 75, mas eles me dizem que posso sair. Não estou surpreso, eles pareciam entediados quando eu entrei, assistir alguém jogar um haltere no ar deve ter sido a coisa mais entediante que eles viram o dia todo. Cruzo meus dedos pra que Katniss faça melhor, e saio da sala.

No jantar daquela noite, Haymitch, Effie, Katniss e eu nos sentamos em volta da mesa de jantar no nosso andar. Katniss parece preocupada, ela mal toca sua comida, o que eu não a vi fazer durante todo o tempo aqui. Ela olha direto pra baixo, como se não quisesse fazer contato visual com Effie ou Haymitch. Eu encaro até os olhos dela encontrarem os meus, então arqueio as sobrancelhas, imaginando o que está errado. Ela sacode a cabeça, e Haymitch pega isso. "Ok, chega de conversa fiada, só o quão ruim vocês foram hoje?" ela me lança um olhar como se dissesse "Obrigada, babaca." Me sinto mal, então rapidamente tento remediar a situação dizendo que não importa o que aconteceu, os Gamemakers estavam todos bêbados, entediados e cansados, então eles não estavam prestando atenção. "Eu só atirei alguns objetos pesados até que eles me disseram que eu podia ir." Ela relaxa a expressão facial, e posso dizer que ajudei, pelo menos um pouco. Então o que ela diz em seguida me assusta.

Haymitch a chama de querida, e isso parece acertar um nervo, e então ela diz, provavelmente sem pensar duas vezes, "Eu atirei uma flecha nos Gamemakers." Eu cuspo meu vinho e derrubo o garfo. Eu sabia que ela era do tipo não-enche de tributo, mas até isso me surpreende. Atirar uma flecha nos Gamemakers? Ela poderia ter sido morta, ou pelo menos receber uma nota 1. Eu sinceramente espero que esse não seja o caso quando assistirmos as notas hoje a noite na TV. Effie parece apavorada, mas não por Katniss, só parece apavorada. "Você o que?" ela consegue guinchar. Ela se repete, então esclarece que não atirou diretamente neles, só numa mação na boca do porco assado deles. Ainda, poderia ter acertado eles. Sacudo o último pensamento da minha cabeça. Se ela quisesse acertá-los, eles estariam mortos. Só agora eu noto que Cinna e Portia entraram na sala. "E o que eles disseram?" Cinna pergunta a ela. "Nada, ou eu não sei, eu sai depois disso."

"Sem permissão?"

"Eu me dispensei." Estou tendo problemas pra engolir. Haymitch passa manteiga em um pão como se não tivesse ouvindo nada. "Bem, é isso." Ele diz pra ela que não vai fazer muito sentido mata-la ou a família dela, e diz que eles provavelmente só vão puni-la tornando a vida dela um inferno na arena. Eu falo, "Bem, eles já prometeram fazer isso, de qualquer forma."

"Verdade", diz Haymitch, e agora eu relaxei um pouquinho. Haymitch ri. Eu nunca o vi rir enquanto sóbrio. "Como é que estavam as caras deles?" Katniss diz que eles estavam chocados, apavorados, e um caiu numa tigela de ponche. Agora eu rio também. Effie está tentando não rir, mas ela é a única. Depois ela diz que isso lhes serve bem, porque eles deveriam estar prestando atenção na gente. Katniss sorri olhando pra Effie, como se Effie estivesse do nosso lado. Talvez esteja, eu não sei.

Katniss estava com medo de conseguir uma nota ruim. Então Portia a confortou dizendo que não era grande coisa, alguns tributos tiram notas baixas de propósito pros outros tributos não os marcarem. Isso parece fazer Katniss se sentir melhor, desde que ela começou a comer de novo. Agora, na sala de estar, a TV está ligada e o hino nacional toca. Começo a notar que minhas palmas estão suadas. Digo a mim mesmo o que Portia disse pra Katniss, notas baixas são úteis às vezes. "Aqui estão nossas notas!" diz o anunciante. "Distrito 1: 10, 8", a segunda nota é a nota do tributo feminino. "Distrito 2: 10, 10. Distrito 3: 5,6. Distrito 4: 4, 8. Distrito 5: 8, 7. Distrito 6: 5, 6. Distrito 7: 5, 5. Distrito 8: 10, 9. Distrito 9: 4, 3. Distrito 10: 8, 3. Distrito 11: 8, 7..." Isso significa que a pequena Rue conseguiu um sete, uma parte de mim imagina se ela vai ser uma ameaça, mas chacoalho a cabeça por ser tão estúpido. Espero que ela se saia bem. Se Katniss não ganhar, espero que seja ela. Daria ao resto das crianças de Panem esperança. O Distrito 12 é o próximo. Enxugo minhas palmas suadas nas minhas calças, Katniss está sentada no sofá, seus braços em volta dos joelhos e o queixo descansando em cima deles. Ela não parece mais assustada, na verdade ela parece meio esperançosa, talvez porque Rue ganhou um sete. "Distrito 12: 8, 11." O QUE? Estou extático que nos saímos tão bem, e Katniss bateu todos os outros tributos, até os Carreiristas! Eu mesmo não fui muito mal, também. Todos começam a parabenizar a Katniss e a mim, mas principalmente a Katniss. Dou a ela um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso, tentando o meu melhor pra mostrar a ela que estou realmente orgulhoso dela. Não quero ser o estraga festa, mas estou me perguntando o motivo. "Deve ter sido um engano. Como isso é possível?" Haymitch responde, "Acho que gostaram do seu temperamento." Bem, eu gosto do temperamento dela, basta pra mim.

Depois dos parabéns e de comemorar, digo a Haymitch que quero falar com ele em particular, então digo que vou dormir. Haymitch bate na minha porta cinco minutos depois de eu chegar. Deixo-o entrar. "Qual é o problema?"

"Tá cada vez mais difícil pra mim fingir."

"Que parte?" primeiro, estou fingindo estar fazendo o meu melhor pra sobreviver na arena quando, na verdade, estou protegendo dela. Segundo, estou fingindo, pros outros tributos, que somos amigos. "Katniss pode começar a suspeitar de alguma coisa se eu continuar agindo amigavelmene, estou com medo de deixar escapar."

"Isso não seria sábio."

"Eu sei. Além disso, você tem que começar a me treinar no que eu posso fazer pra mantê-la viva, de qualquer forma."

"Verdade, certo. Vou treiná-los separadamente."

"O que dizemos a ela?"

"Que você pediu pra ser treinado separadamente." Não quero fazer isso. Não quero que ela ache que é porque ela conseguiu uma nota onze e estou com medo dela, não quero que ela pense que não estou do lado dela. Mas não tem outro jeito. Haymitch sente meu desconforto, e diz, "Confie em mim, quanto menos ela confiar em você, mais você pode ajudar." Assinto minha cabeça, e Haymitch sai. Deito minha cabeça no travesseiro e tento dormir, mas acho difícil. Quando sonho, é com ela.

Faz sol, é 14 de Junho, o último dia da escola primária. Saio da escola e sigo Katniss na floresta. Sigo-a através dos arbustos e das árvores e dos córregos, tentando não ser notado. Finalmente, chegamos a um lago. É um lago lindo, com água tão clara que você pode ver até o fundo. Tem uma cabana à direita do lago, com fumaça saindo de uma chaminé. Katniss entra na cabana, e espio pela janela. A minha frente tem uma pequena cozinha, me dizendo que alguém costumava morar aqui, ou pelo menos teve uma estadia prolongada. Parte de mim imagina se esse lugar estava aqui quando esse lugar ainda era conhecido como Os Estados Unidos. Talvez não tenha sido tocado pela guerra. Não vejo outra explicação lógica, uma vez que as pessoas de Panem vivem nos Distritos. Sair dos distritos é punido com morte. À esquerda, tem uma pequena sala de estar, mas não tem nenhuma mobília – apenas um tapete de pele de urso que fica em frente à lareira . A lareira fica na parede esquerda. No meio da cabana, tem um corredor com três portas. Acho que são quartos e um banheiro. Mas não tenho muito tempo pra olhar, porque Katniss está saindo da porta à esquerda, e Gale está saindo da à direita. Gale está sem camisa, e Katniss tirou os sapatos e o suéter, e é aí que percebo que eles vão nadar.

Me escondo em uma roseira, o que realmente devia machucar, mas não machuca. O aroma doce das rosas preenche o ar, e eu aspiro tanto ar quanto consigo enquanto estou aqui. Os dois estão em pé sobre uma colina com vista para o lago. Tem uma árvore perto deles, com um galho que vai até acima do lago. Gale dá uma corda a Katniss, e imagino o que ela está fazendo. Ela amarra a corda na ponta de uma flecha, e atira a flecha no galho. A corda pende. Katniss a agarra e diz pra Gale que ela vai primeiro. Ela pega a corda e balança sobre o lago, depois cai na água, rindo. Não é uma risada nervosa, ou uma meia-risada, é uma risada real, viva e inocente. Gale está sorrindo enquanto olha pra ela, emergindo da água por ar. Ela grita pra ele entrar. Ele faz o mesmo, e pousa na água perto dela. Quando ele emerge buscando ar, eles jogam água um no outro, e riem, e contam histórias que normalmente não poderiam contar, histórias sobre seus pais e o Capitol, e a promessa de que um dia eles vão partir, fugir. Então eles se abraçam. Eu não quero mais assistir, já que agora, aqui fora na floresta, eles não parecem como pareciam no Hob quando traziam caça. Agora, eles parecem românticos. De repente, como se minha visão ampliasse, posso ver muito mais perto. Katniss olha pra ele com uma faísca nos olhos. De um jeito que eu nunca a vi olhar pra ele no distrito, ou pra mim. Ou pra ninguém. Um olhar que mostra completa confiança, amizade, e amor. Ela olha na minha direção e faz contato visual comigo, então diz, "Eu não preciso de você, Peeta".

Acordo do sonho, sem fôlego, e percebo que estou ensopado de suor. Arranco o lençol de cima de mim e olho a hora. São 6 da manhã. O café é às 8, então decido tomar banho e me aprontar. Ligo a água a 24°C, o que é meio frio, considerando que eu estava suando. Enquanto lavo meu cabelo, fecho os olhos e arqueio a cabeça sob a água corrente. Começo a pensar no sonho. Estou acordado há 10 minutos agora, então não me lembro da maior parte do que aconteceu, mas lembro dela abraçando Gale, a faísca, e ela dizendo que não precisa de mim. Eu sei que é só um sonho, mas às vezes os sonhos podem dizer o que sua mente consciente não pode. Talvez haja algo romântico entre eles, e eles só escondam quando estão no distrito. Mas, Gale não esconde. Nele, eu posso dizer. Nela, não vejo nenhum indício de sente algo romântico por ele. A verdade é: eu não sei. A única coisa que eu sei de certeza é que ele a ama, e que ela compartilha uma conecção com ele que eu nunca vou. E talvez ela não precise de mim. Tenho certeza de que ela se sairia bem na arena se eu morresse no primeiro dia. Ainda assim, não me importa o que ela acha, ou o que a versão dela no meu sonho acha. Meus planos não mudam. O sonho me ajuda, no entanto. Me ajuda a foca na minha meta a longo prazo, e não na amizade que eu quero tão desesperadamente. Então quando estamos na sala de jantar para o café da manhã e Haymitch diz a ela que pedi pra ser treinado separadamente, mantenho meu rosto sério.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
